


A Different Routine

by denilmo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Open Ending, Stripper!Ignis, lots of gyrating and thirst, no smut but mature material and themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/denilmo/pseuds/denilmo
Summary: After a birthday surprise at a strip club, Noctis finds himself coming back for one reason only: a gorgeous, dirty blond dancer by the name of Specs.
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	A Different Routine

**Author's Note:**

> @starultima on twitter mentioned stripper/pole dancer Ignis... so my hand slipped. I had some free time while waiting at the hospital today, then I finished typing it up tonight. 
> 
> This hasn't been beta read, so any and all mistakes are mine. I hope you like it, Star.
> 
> [The song referenced within is called 'Can I' by Alina Baraz and Galimatias]

Noctis slipped his way through the crowd and found a table near the stage. He was still blushing like crazy, not used to coming to such places. But since Gladio brought him here on his birthday, he had to admit that there was something captivating about this place - this strip club. "Sex sells" and there was no denying that there were other places like this in Insomnia that banked on the concept, but  _ this _ one had something the others didn't. Beyond the half-naked servers walking about offering drinks, beyond the crowds of excitable women and cat-calling men. Beyond the sexually suggestive songs that he was sure were cycled and recycled here and at other clubs. This club had Specs.

Specs was the sole reason Noctis came back. He'd never seen someone move the way he moved, tease the crowd the way he teased, and Shiva help him, he thought his body was perfect. Specs was why he sat through four other acts, slowly sipping a cocktail or two, and offering up a bit of money to the other performers (they  _ were _ working after all).

Then there was a moment of darkness, the glittering, strobing lights cut off, the overhead dome lights came back, dimmed and setting the mood as the DJ came over the speakers. "Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to be captivated? Titillated? And entertained?" The crowd was receptive and cheered and clapped. 

"Get ready for a special performance from our one and only Specs!"

The lights went off again before a single spotlight lit up center stage and the buzz in the room was palpable. Noctis was excited, he realized, straightening in his seat, watching the lit space in anticipation. A soft, sultry beat accompanied by a female voice began to pour out of the speakers, and a tall figure appeared as if from the shadows, the frame of his glasses glinting in the light. Specs was in a suit - black or grey Noctis couldn't quite tell, but the color didn't matter the moment those hips pivoted, fingers unbuttoning the single button of the jacket before his hands slid down, pushing and giving the jacket flaps a little flourish. The action pulled a sound of awe from the crowd and then Specs' body was swaying, turning and bending at the waist, pulling the suit jacket up to give everyone a view of how nicely those trousers formed to his shapely rear. He gave a provocative shake, stirring up more reaction from the crowd before he spun to face them again. 

Noctis watched long fingers glide down the expanse of his torso to the waistband of his pants and then back up to curl in the pristine white of the button down shirt. The singer's seductive voice posed the question 'Can I-' then the bass dropped and the colored lights came back on '- undress you?' and Specs ripped his shirt open, buttons popping off and scattering across the stage, and the appreciative calls from the crowd grew exponentially. Noctis was pretty sure his mouth went dry as he watched his body roll to the rhythm, lean muscle flexing deliciously with each movement, bathed in alternating pinks and purples. His hips popped to the beat and Noctis' gaze was drawn to them. He didn't hesitate to add his money to the other offerings.

The jacket and shirt came off together, tossed to the wayside to be forgotten. Specs was gorgeous, and Noctis knew that was part of the job, too, to be the embodiment of a fantasy, to provoke and fascinate the crowd. He was certainly doing just that. Noctis was mesmerized by him, by the energy that he exuded as hands lifted, stretched above his head, elongating his torso, and hips swiveled. Women screamed for him, but Noctis could never be that bold. 

The bass faded out and the stage lights dimmed again to accompany the song. Specs' movements slowed with it, dropping to his knees. His hands crawled down his chest before meeting the floor, and then he crawled forward.  _ 'If I color you with all my thoughts…' _ Cool blues and purples washed over him then, but only served to warm Noctis more as he rocked and rolled his hips as if making love to an invisible person beneath him. More delighted cries rang in his ears, but Noctis only found himself tossing more money. If Specs was a siren, and Noctis' wallet his ship, he was doomed to sink. But he was okay with that. 

_ "Ya gotta live a little." _ Wasn't that how Gladio had reasoned it away? Besides, he could afford it… and Specs deserved it. He was pretty damn good at his job. 

On his knees again, Specs continued forward, down the stage that extended into the crowd, where he thrust his hips to the delight of the patrons, before stretching backward, shoulders resting on the stage as he situated his feet. Then he rolled his body, thrusting upward, dragging a hand down his chest as he did so to grab his groin. Surprising still, was that he flexed, long legs lifting up and back, leading him into a controlled backwards roll where he lifted back onto his knees. Right in front of Noctis.

He knew his eyes widened as Specs crooked a finger at him. The dancer smiled - and Noctis tried not to let it faze him, but Astrals it was such a dazzling, alluring smile - and nodded. The crowd was cheering him on, and a couple good-natured pushes ("If you don't go, I will!") was all it took for Noctis to move closer. He flushed as Specs kept swaying, the up close display even more tantalizing. Then Specs took Noctis' hands and set them to his chest, leading them down his lightly sweat-dampened skin, and  _ wow _ those ridges of muscle were impressive -- firm and hot under his fingers. Specs guided his hands down to his pants before teasingly pushing them away. He unbuttoned his trousers and then brought Noctis' hands back to his chest, gliding them downward again as he rolled his body to the song.

"Unzip me," he called over the music, and Noctis was confident he'd never heard a voice so beautiful, a command so sure. If his face was flushed before, it was set ablaze now as he pinched the zipper and lowered it. He caught sight of something dark and lacy, and that was all he was afforded before Specs pulled away, gracefully finding his feet once more. His hips were like a pendulum, rocking side to side, teasing one edge down and then the other. The crowd was eating it up, calls to "take it off" echoing here and there through the room, and Specs seemed to thrive off of it, revealing just a little more skin, a little more of the lacy number underneath. It was all for show as his hands fisted at the front of his trousers, and with one strong and sudden yank, the rip away pants came off. The response was thunderous, but all Noctis could hear was the rush of his own heart. 

The black piece he wore was sexy to say the least, covering the important  ~~ big ~~ bits that left little, but just enough, to the imagination. Noctis couldn't help but let his eyes fall to the beauty mark on the side of his right butt cheek as Specs turned around, hips gyrating. There were few people Noctis considered drool worthy, but Specs was definitely on that list. 

The song ended, but instead of leaving the stage Specs walked across it, another song starting up. He gripped the pole, strutting around it before climbing up it with ease. Noctis watched as he did a couple spins before readjusting, a leg hooking around the pole to secure him in place before he leant back, hands reaching above his head and gripping the pole, spine curving as he extended his other leg. With every bit of grace that Noctis wished he possessed, Specs moved again, body twisting into a more comfortable sideways position as he corkscrewed halfway down the pole. With his knee holding him, he side climbed back up, setting into a spin. He moved so gracefully, so quickly and effortlessly, it was hard to follow as legs changed positions and holds. Noctis wasn't even sure how he was staying on the pole as he gripped one foot, his other hand letting go to elegantly wave his arm. He looked almost like a ballerina, frozen mid-jump, spinning around the pole. He applauded along with the crowd as Specs came out of position, displaying more strength and flexibility as he shifted and his legs opened into the splits. 

Noctis was amazed, eyes glued to him as he tried to follow his every move. There was no telling how much he'd practiced to perfect his routine -- and perfect it was as Specs completed another unfairly graceful spiral down the pole, sinking onto his knees before surging forward and down, hands pressed to the floor. He undulated and rocked against the stage. Some girl nearby boldly wondered aloud how good of a lay he'd be… and then Noctis found himself curious, too. Not that he'd admit it. Specs rolled back up onto his knees, hands caressing down that ridiculously toned body of his. He reached and grabbed the pole, pulling himself to his feet before doing a series of spins on it lower to the ground. Even though he wasn't as high up, it still looked elegant and impressive. Noctis could  _ see _ the muscles in his legs work with each move, and to him it was just as erotic as watching him kick and slide, his legs part and then wrap around the pole. 

He climbed up again, hooking a leg around the pole and spinning as he shifted, body tucking sideways. He controlled his descent, shifting again and finishing the slide upside down. He placed both hands to the ground, one leg still hooked around the pole, the other extending behind him and bending back at the knee, his body bridging. Then he walked his hands forward, bringing his leg back to the pole as he slowly slid his lower half down to the ground, the lights cutting off as his routine finished.

The people went crazy for him, whistling and cheering as the lights came back up. Specs gave a small bow and wave, blowing a few flirty kisses as more money was tossed his way in appreciation. The DJ came back on, letting everyone know they were taking a break before the next dancers would take the spotlight, then he went into his drink special spiel. Noctis watched the sway of Specs' hips as he left the stage. With his act done, Noctis didn't really have a reason to stick around. He grabbed his phone as he headed out, calling Gladio to see what he was getting into the rest of the night. 

Which was apparently a bad idea as he was with his date. He met up with Prompto, catching the very last showing of a movie his friend had been wanting to see. Although the movie had been good - decent story, no excessive explosions or the cliche villain monologue - Noctis couldn't help but think about Specs instead. Prompto had work the next day, so they parted ways when the movie was done, promising to get together again and get through a couple raids on the dungeon crawler Prompto had bought. 

Noctis walked back through the entertainment district on his way home; the air was crisp and the sky clear, and he still had some pent up energy. Going home and jerking it out of him didn't sound too bad an idea, but… he sighed as he stopped in front of a 24-hour coffee shop. He really wanted -- needed -- something different. He walked inside, deciding a nice hot chocolate and scone might do something to bring him out of whatever weird funk he was in. The door chimed as someone else came in and Noctis glanced back, then had to take a longer look because there was no way he was seeing this correctly. Standing there in a relaxed pair of dark jeans, a coat buttoned tight around his torso, dirty blond hair combed back, was Specs. 

He tilted his head as he noticed Noctis staring. "My apologies, but… do I know you?"

"Uh…"  _ Yeah, Noct, smooth _ . "Not… really? I um… I saw you perform tonight."

A light blush dusted those cheeks. "Oh… you did? Wait," his eyes widened, his voice dropping and he leant in. "You were the one that unzipped me…"

He nodded enthusiastically, blushing. "You were great! I've never seen such control or strength o-or beauty. You were high up there, spinning and contorting, and it was probably the most amazing thing I've seen in a while," he gushed and then realized he'd rambled to the same man he found so awe-inspiring. 

He chuckled, a soft smile spread over his face. "You really think so?"

"I do, but you know, with all the lights, I couldn't really tell how green your eyes are… they're gorgeous."

Specs seemed to appraise him then, those same gorgeous green eyes raking down his body and then back up. "I'm Ignis."

"Ignis?" He smiled and offered his hand. "I'm Noctis. Would you… like to join me?"

Ignis took his hand and Noctis could've melted. His touch was warm, soft, the shake firm. "Only if you let me buy your coffee."

Something different turned into something wonderful. "Deal."


End file.
